


Bring It On with Ezra

by Vibrant_D



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Cheerleaders, Enby Character, Nonbinary Character, Other, Role-Playing Game, Trans Character, Warlocks, Witchcraft, Writer's Block, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibrant_D/pseuds/Vibrant_D
Summary: Ezra helping a lover overcome writer's block.





	Bring It On with Ezra

“It hurts,” I whine as I look at Ezra, pleading with them to let me stop. 

“No, no, my dear. We had a deal,” they say while wagging a finger at me. 

“But, I simply can’t go on. You must show me some mercy. Can’t you extend me some kindness, just this once?”

“I’m a person of my word and I will never break my word.” Ezra stands before me in a skimpy cheerleader’s outfit, beautiful sparkly barrettes clipped into their short silky hair, pom poms in hand and gleaming white sneakers on their feet. They hike up a leg and rest their foot on a nearby chair, while lifting the pom poms above their head and then dragging them slowly down their body, rolling, then resting them between their legs... letting them jiggle around a bit, slowly driving me mad. I feel the heat start to build between my legs and find my resolution to go on and be a person of my word as well. 

“Okay then, but the reward comes next, right?” I sputter between clenching my jaw and trying to relax, over and over. 

“A-B-S-O-L-U-T-E-L-Y,” Ezra spells out while making wild gestures with the pom poms. 

I burst out in a laugh and then refocus my attention on the screen. Ezra has always been my biggest fan and has vowed to never keep me from doing what needs to be done. Looking at the blinking cursor, I know what I have to do. With a fury, I type, adding length to my novel, expanding my characters and moving along the plot. 

I stop to think and take a peek up from my laptop. Ezra is draped over a chair, one arm dangling down, tracing a complex pattern in the carpet. The skirt has hiked up and I spy their pretty pink bloomers. I feel a bit of sweat sprout along my hairline. 

“What are you doing?” I drawl while lowering my gaze. 

“Don’t worry yourself. It’s a small incantation to send you more creative energy. It’s a bit selfish, but I want to help you along.” 

I push my glasses up the bridge of my nose, breathe deeply, and furiously pound on the keyboard once again. Letting myself fall into a hypnotic trance, I keep going, pushing through. How do they know how to cure my writers block? I guess some people just know how to harness magic and I approve of Ezra’s methods. 

Jumping out of my chair I yell, “1,000 words! I made it! Goal, smashed!” I watch Ezra watching me and they spring to action, meeting me and push me back down in my writing chair. 

“Your reward and a little inspiration for your next 1,000 words,” they whisper as they push up my skirt and dive between my legs.


End file.
